bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Abce2/Some new Bakugan Dimensions stuff I don't want to hassle with.
Bakugan Brawl! Welcome brawlers to our most exciting BakuBlog yet! This week we are going to highlight the much anticipated Battle System in the online world of Bakugan Dimensions. We've heard your call to brawl and we are bringing it to you online, where you can battle other brawlers and in-game NPCs. Prepare to be blown away by the following five fundamentals of Dimensions' online battle system: Battle Fundamental #1: Readying your Bakugan Before brawling, you'll want to select which three Bakugan you will be using in battle by choosing them in your Ready screen. Take note that there are also Fighting Styles that align with your attribute. More styles can be purchased from an in-game vendor with BakuCoin, Dimensions in-game currency. Now that you're ready for a challenge, double click on another brawler or NPC to start a Battle! Battle Fundamental #2: The Battle The rules are simple: defeat two out of three of your opponent's Bakugan to win a battle. Each round will start with choosing which of your readied Bakugan will brawl. Additionally, you will choose which initial Defensive move will be at your fingertips. When it's your turn you can attack your opponent or use a defensive move. To perform a basic attack, click the Attack icon that lies upon your opponent's Bakugan. To use a basic Defensive move, click on the Block icon on your Bakugan. In the midst of battle, be sure to keep an eye on your opponent's Bakugan Health bar! If you manage to deplete it to zero through successful attacks and strategic defenses then the round is over, giving you your first round victory. One Bakugan down, one more to go! Battle Fundamental #3: Special Moves Your Bakugan may have Special Moves shown at the bottom right of the Battle Screen. These Special Moves deal extra damage and the higher the attack level, the more powerful it is. Some Special Moves are Fast Moves, which let you take another action during your turn. Furthermore, Special Moves open Gates to power up your Bakugan's battle stats. There are also Special Moves for defenses that may be available such as blocks that reduce the damage you receive or blocks that interrupt your opponent which can cause an incoming attack to fail. Battle Fundamental #4: Range During your turn you can reposition your Bakugan from three different range choices: Close, Mid, or Far, by clicking on the appropriate icon on your Bakugan. Each round starts at Mid-Range where most attacks and Special Moves can be performed. By moving in to Close-Range you can use any of your Close-Range Special Moves or lay into your opponent with melee attacks. Moving out to Far-Range will also allow you to use a Far-Range Special Move and avoid those close-quarter melee attacks from your enemy. If you decide to change your Bakugan's Range during the fight you will be able to take another battle action, but you will have to wait another turn to move again. Battle Fundamental #5: Battle Experience After a battle is over, each of your Readied Bakugan and your brawler gain Experience points. When a Bakugan gains enough Experience its G-Power and stats increase. If your Bakugan have any Battle Gear equipped, it too will receive Experience points leading to beefier G-Powers and stats. And, when your brawler gains more Experience the brawler stats will go up leading to more powerful Special Moves. Tune in to next week's BakuBlog for more exciting Bakugan Dimensions insider information! Brawl to live. Live to brawl! ~ The Bakugan Dimensions Team SpinMaster wrote this.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts